cpdpediafandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Cpdpédia:Featured article nominations
Os artigos destacados'' da wiki são artigos que representam o melhor que a Cpdpédia tem a oferecer. *Histórico de artigos detacados *Artigos destacados na fila *Hitórico de nominações de artigos destacados *Fila de checklist *Triagem do inquisitório *O que é um artigo destacado? O que é fazer um artigo destacado? Bem, nós preparamos uma lista apenas no caso de alguem perguntar, e é como a que segue. ---- Um artigo deve… #…ser bem escrito e detalhado. #…ser imparcial, Sem ponto de vista neutro. #…ter fonte e aparência recomendável. #…seguir a Manual de estilo, Guia de layout, e todos os outros política na Cpdpédia. #…seguir o processo de revisão, ser estável, i.e. não faz nenhuma mudança significativa no dia a dia e não trata de assunto recomendado. Isso não se aplica a vandalismo e proteção ou semi-proteção como um resultado de vandalimo. #…não podem ser marcados com algum tipo de melhoria(i.e. muitas fontes, espansão, etc). #…ter uma ligação correta que dá um bom resumo do assunto e pode ser usado para a primeira página caixa destacada. #…têm mais de 3 links vermelhos e nenhum na introdução,na caixa de informação ou em quaisquer templates. #…dispõe de informações importantes de todas as fontes e aparências, especialmente uma artigos biográficos. #…não ter sido previamente apresentado na Main Page. Caso contrário, ela só pode ser restaurada ao estado em destaque. #…ser totalmente relacionado a todo o material disponível e às fontes. Veja Cpdpédia:Fontes para mais informação. #…ter fonte de citações e imagens. #…fornecer pelo menos uma citação sobre o artigo. Uma citação de autoridade no início do artigo só será necessária se houver diálogo passível de citação sobre o assunto. Embora aspas possam ser colocadas no corpo do artigo, o máximo de uma citação é permitida no início de cada seção. #…incluir uma seção de "produção" em todos os artigos biográficos. #…incluir um número razoável de imagens de qualidade suficiente boa para ilustrar o artigo, se as imagens estiverem disponíveis. #…passar pela avaliação do painel de revisão Inquisitório. #…Computar na introdução, pelo menos 1000 palavras (não incluindo as legendas, as citações, ou cabeçalhos, etc). Para obter mais informações sobre o que faz um artigo destacado, consulte O que é um artigo destacado? ---- Como nominar: #Em primeiro lugar, encontrar um artigo que você sente é digno de estatuto apresentado, colocando-o na parte inferior da lista abaixo, veja os critérios acima. Note-se que um artigo anteriormente apresentado não pode ser apresentado na página principal de novo, no entanto, ele pode ser restaurado ao estado em destaque. #Adicione no início do artigo você está indicando e salvar a página. '''Nota: Se o artigo foi nomeado uma ou mais vezes anteriormente, você precisará especificar um nome de nova subpágina como um parâmetro no modelo(e.g. ). #Abra o link vermelho (numa nova tabela ou janela, se possível) e preencha de acordo com as instruções fonercidas. #Copie o código fornecido a de artigos destacados|action=edit&section=1}} abaixo desta página. # para adaptar o template. #Outros irão opor-se à nomeação se discordar que o artigo é bom o suficiente, eles vão, então, fornecer razões para fazê-lo, e maneiras de melhorar o artigo (erros, estilo, organização, imagens notoriedade, fontes). #Suportes ajustam o artigo que os objetores (com acusações razoável) sejam satisfeitos. #O artigo é colocado na lista de artigos apresentados e adicionados à fila de primeira página. #Certifique-se de colocar a sua assinatura no'"Nomeado por"' linha quando a nomeação for publicado para votar. Como votar: #Before doing anything, be sure to read the article completely, keeping a sharp eye out for mistakes. #Afterward, compare the article to the criteria listed above, and then either support or object the article's nomination. #Please note that in order for your vote to count, you must have 50 mainspace edits. #If you object, please supply concrete reasons for doing so, and how it can be improved. Please cite which rule your objection falls under, if possible. Failure to do so may result in your objection being considered invalid. #As stated above, any objections will be looked upon by the nominator, supporters, and anyone willing to improve the article, and action will be taken to please the objectors. Do not strike other users' objections; it is up to the objector to review the changes and strike if they are satisfied. #Once the minimum nomination period has passed, an article that has achieved the required number of supporting votes and has no outstanding objections will be added to the queue and be officially known as a "featured article." A nomination will be considered successful if one of the following criteria is met: #*five supporting Inquisitor votes and no outstanding objections after at least a week; #*four supporting Inquisitor votes, plus two additional supporting votes and no outstanding objections after at least a week; #*three supporting Inquisitor votes, plus four additional supporting votes and no outstanding objections after at least a week; or #*seven supporting Inquisitor votes and no outstanding objections after at least two days. #Per Inquisitorius consensus, no Inquisitor may use their Inqvote on their own nominations. Also remember to add at the top of the article you are nominating. Every day the next article in the queue will be highlighted on the Main Page as featured, marked with the template and removed from the list of nominations. The beginning of the article then appears on the Main Page via the template. Nominations that are inactive with outstanding objections for a month will be eliminated from the nominations list by the Inquisitorius. Category:Nominação de artigo destacado